


Collection of µ's pairings

by Hauno



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hauno/pseuds/Hauno
Summary: Just some really short things for my pairings of µ's. It'll be updated and stuff whenever i write a new bit. there'll be more ships and stuff and i'll try to get to all the rarepairs ;;;v;;;





	1. NozoNico

It was cold and dark as the night’s breeze made its way through the opened windows of their home. Leaves were being blown in as well; but both Nozomi and Nico were too lazy -- and angry to get up and close the windows. 

They laid on the same bed, facing the opposite ways, their limbs huddled to their bodies making sure that they didn’t touch, nearing the edge of the bed. 

‘’Stupid Niccochi,’’ Nozomi huffed. 

‘’It’s your fault for getting mad over something that isn’t important, Nozomi.’’ 

‘’I wanted that pudding. I bought it, for myself, and myself only.’’ 

Nico sighed and reached over to the nearby lamp, turning it off.

‘’Goodnight.’’

Nozomi didn’t reply.


	2. Rinpana

‘’Kayo, I’ve got something to tell you…’’ Rin stammered, intertwining her own fingers to keep her preoccupied. 

Hanayo looked up at Rin, swallowing the rice she’d just taken a bite of. ‘’Huh? What is it, Rin?’’ she smiled.

That smile made Rin’s heart flutter. 

‘’I love you,’’ Rin whispered softly; just loud enough for Hanayo to hear. ‘’Nya’ know, the type of -- the type of love that you feel for someone when you want to grow old with them!’’ She blushed, quickly adding that so Hanayo wouldn’t think -- that Rin -- liked her as a friend.

‘’Rin, I know you do, and I love you too.’’ Hanayo smiled warmly.

Rin stared.

‘’W- Wait, you know?’’

Hanayo giggled before taking another bite of her meal.

‘’It’s kind of obvious, Rin…’’ she slid her hand onto Rin’s. ‘’Everybody in µ’s always talks about your crush on me-- you’re so oblivious. Though, I think it’s charming that you haven’t noticed…!’’ 

Rin took a breath in; boy, did she feel silly.

But she was glad Hanayo loved her, too.


	3. EliMaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I FUCKING LOVE ELIMAKI

Maki sat in the dance studio that her girlfriend -- Eli -- had always gone to. After graduation, Eli decided to pick ballet back up and begin practicing again; not wanting to stop dancing, considering mu’s was no longer in practice. 

Maki stared in awe at her talented, gorgeous girlfriend; sometimes, she wished that she also signed up for ballet - just so she could be closer to Eli.

To Maki, ballet was one of the most graceful things she’d ever seen. Eli being in there didn’t make it any better -- and Maki would always find herself tearing up at her recitals and performances.

Maybe even flat out crying. Which Eli was always confused on why; she would always hear Maki sobbing in the crowd and cheering for her.

 

As Eli finished up, Maki walked over with a towel and a bottle of water. She wiped the sweat away from Eli’s forehead.

‘’You did amazing,’’ Maki said.

Eli smiled. ‘’Without you, I wouldn’t have made it quite this far at all.’’


End file.
